So It Was You
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Lipstick stains are marks of ownership, but they are also hilarious. Logan, however, isn't amused to be made the butt of the joke. We'll see how he got there and how he handled it.


It was September when the school year was in full swing at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. For some that meant the crisp autumn weather with crunchy leaves underfoot was second best only to the thrill of new school supplies like an overabundance of paper or perfectly sharpened pencils and an entire array of crayons. However, for most of the older students, this meant they were back under a soul-crushing schedule of stress. Specifically that's how the Wolverine felt since he started teaching history.

Firstly it was stressful because he couldn't drink or smoke on the job. Secondly it was stressful because being not only an X-Men first and foremost but also an Avenger, and just a 'super-hero' who was often called away on business to handle his personal super-villains; this meant he was out very often so the students mostly taught themselves, which he felt bad about. On top of teaching history, he also taught the older kids how to fight and defend themselves. He had a full plate when school was in session, which is why he was more than a little pissed off that Charles would schedule him to have classes before noon.

His lover Darcy had it a bit easier. Not as popular a super-hero as he was, she didn't have to take random trips to Japan every so often. She didn't have memory problems either, despite being immortal, so she knew who she was and the full extent of her past, so she never went on journeys to find herself like he did. Now that he was with her, though, he did stuff like that less often; and Logan was more than a little jealous that even though her classes started an hour before his, she didn't have near as many students and she wasn't asked to teach defense either.

Honestly, though, he only shot himself in the foot. Logan loudly volunteered to teach the teenagers how to fight only because he wanted them to be ready for anything. Nowadays the X-Mansion often came under attack, and it was best they knew how to throw a punch. Besides, they often wanted to become X-Men, so he was really saving them the trouble. Also, if Logan was being completely honest, he wasn't that jealous of Darcy. After all, she taught Sex-Ed.

Still, he was pissed that Charles would assign him a class at 8 in the morning. That was too early. So most mornings he deliberately showed up late to class as a passive aggressive way to get his schedule moved back at least another hour. Darcy was a bit more dutiful, though. She got up early to get up and go to class on time. More often than night, she woke him up, too, not unkindly but usually with a kiss goodbye. That was another reason Charles pissed Logan off. Now he didn't have time for proper morning love-making or cuddles with Darcy anymore. That's how they spent their summer anyway. They were so in love.

One week, though, Darcy woke him up as usual, but Logan did something different. On Monday morning she was doing her customary kiss goodbye when Logan, feeling more amorous than tired for once in the morning, pulled her back into bed for a proper send off. "Logan, darling, what are you doing? I've only got fifteen minutes." Her voice was soft because she knew how irritable he could be in the morning, and while she was questioning his actions she still allowed him to continue unbuttoning her blouse like that while he was kissing her neck. Her own hands were pulling him closer towards her until she had him cradled between her thighs.

"We've got time. Fifteen minutes is plenty, Syrup-Thighs." Logan's voice was rough with sleep, and the sound of him invoking one of his sexy pet names for her meant Darcy knew exactly what was on his mind.

At his words she shivered but her voice raised slightly, too. "No, fifteen minutes is definitely not enough time. Not if you're doing it properly anyway."

"Well if you insist, I'll hold out for longer then," Logan laughed at her and then there were no more words as he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Just don't mess up my makeup. I finally got my eyeliner straight."

That was the first time she had been late for class in the school year, though Logan liked to say it was mostly her fault since she took the time to take another shower that morning. "The sex hair look was beautiful on you, darling, and you had to go wash the musk out," He teased her afterwards.

Tuesday morning is when Logan tried to repeat what happened. Once again Darcy let him. This time when she showered after, she managed to convince Logan to join her. Darcy always gave as well as she got. By the time they were finished, they were both ready for class if both somewhat late, but both of them definitely satisfied. Logan was only slightly late, though, in comparison to her, though arguably he was even more satisfied judging by the shit-eating grin he sported when he walked into his classroom.

The students had definitely never seen Logan so awake in the morning. Or so happy either. It was a refreshing change to have him in a good mood as they learned about things they've already learned for years, like George Washington and Napoleon.

On the other hand, Darcy's normally pristine makeup was a little less than perfect when she briskly entered her classroom. The eyeliner was uneven, the contouring rushed, and the lipstick faded too quickly at only half past eight in the morning. Still, they weren't going to say anything if they wanted to keep their tongues.

Wednesday morning while they repeated their new morning routine, Darcy skipped the shower all together after she got a warning from the Professor that her tardiness was a problem. "As not only a professor at my school, but also a member of the X-Men, it is your job to lead by example. By showing up tardy to class, the students will follow your lead because they think you don't care about the class enough. Please, don't do as Logan does. Try to make understand this," Charles had effectively guilt-tripped her into it.

However, later on in the day, Charles was singing a different tune as he called her into his office. "If why I think you are showing up late is why you are showing up late, then by all means take a shower. You have to look presentable to the students. They don't need to know about your personal life."

"How exactly would they know about my personal life, Charles?" Darcy made an attempt at being innocent but that look in her amber-orange eyes behind her gold-framed glasses ruined the affect.

"Because your lipstick can only be that smudged from something other t than say, drinking coffee." The words were forced out of Charles' lips but he looked like it was distasteful to even say that.

Unabashed by the dressing down because Darcy was of the mind that sex was natural and no one should be shamed for it, she quipped, "So you're telling me that you'd rather I show up late than sexed-up and on time? Because if this is a problem I could always just not show up at all and you can deal with the next generation of mutants sooner than you'd like. Your school will become a daycare, and what will the State and parents have to say?" Charles couldn't so easily intimidate her. Like Logan, Darcy didn't age and was actually older than him by another fifty years. In the 60s, she had had a tumultuous affair with Charles, but it didn't last long. In addition, she was also a telepath as well as a feral mutant. His mind games wouldn't be a challenge for her.

"Darcy, I'm only trying to say that you should act appropriate. Again, don't be like Logan. He should be following your example and not the other way around. But yes, when it comes down to it, be late and clean rather than how you are now." Charles was uncomfortable with having this discussion and also tired of how Darcy's and Logan's behavior was continuing. But he wasn't going to relent. If he pushed Logan's schedule back now he'd walk all over him. As he explained to Darcy, "I'm not pushing either of your times back because this is a way for you both to be sober…" he trailed off.

"And not hung over. I know what you are doing. We don't drink as much anymore, we're happier now since we're together." Darcy was shameless as she finished his thought and filled in the rest.

The bald man's forehead wrinkled even further as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Because it seems like you drink more when you're together."

"Only because we're drinking each other under the table," she was laughing. "Alright, Charles, I'll play nice."

The Professor only slightly protested at that. "I don't ask that. I ask you follow the rules."

"Then I'll play by your rules." Darcy amended her statement, and then left to go have dinner with Logan and finish her grading.

At dinner in the Mansion kitchen, over plates of spaghetti, Logan laughed when he found out about Charles' and Darcy's discussion, claiming, "If you're teaching them Sex-Ed, I'm sure the kiddies know you're having sex."

Luckily Darcy wasn't too embarrassed. She thought Logan had a good point. "Yes, well, Charles is of the mind that you are a bad influence on me. I'm supposed to be a good teaching example for you to follow, don't you know."

He wasn't quite as amused at that. "The only thing you're teaching me is how to have a good time."

"I thought I taught you more than that, darling." Darcy was only halfway teasing. "I thought I taught you to love yourself and to be softer, kinder." She was full blown flirting now. "I'll have to fix that." She pushed both hers and Logan's plates aside and pulled him away to the bedroom. They barely made it out of the kitchen.

Thursday morning, Logan pulled the same stunt, but Darcy wasn't receptive. "No, no, I'm tired of having to do my makeup twice in the morning, darling. Either wake up earlier to have sex with me, or wait until the school day is over."

As Logan watched his lover pull away and run her fingers through her hair to keep it tame, he almost whined, "What if I wait and catch you at lunch?" He sat up slightly in bed, still reclining, not wanting to leave the warmth of the blankets.

Glancing over at him, Darcy noticed how the sheet fell down and pooled in his lap, tenting around his morning wood. She was only slightly sympathetic. "Depends on what you are going to give me for lunch. And don't say Canadian bacon. I'd rather you not prefer to your cock that way. Besides, I will be hungry for real food." Tossing a smile at him over her shoulder, she practically purred, "You're keeping me famished, darling."

Proud that she stroked his ego, but frustrated because she was denying him, Logan flopped back on the pillows with a groan. "So the honeymoon phase is over?" The bitterness in his tone was palpable.

"Afraid so, baby. Don't worry, I still love you." Darcy leaned in to give him another kiss goodbye and while he did crane his neck back fully expecting her to kiss him on the mouth, she ducked to the side at the last minute and just pecked his forehead. "If you're not out of bed in five minutes, you're going to be late. You won't even have time to look in the mirror, sweetheart." She was warning him, but Logan only rolled back over, ready to fall asleep again. "Don't say I didn't tell you so, darling heart. Sweet dreams, sweet baby." The woman reapplied her faded red lipstick, checking herself in the mirror to see if she met Charles' requirements for decency, and then left Logan's bedroom. The door clicked softly shut behind her just as Logan started to snore.

It was hour later when Logan finally dragged his ass out of bed, half asleep, and haphazardly threw some clothes on. He never flipped the light switch, never wet his toothbrush, and never glanced in the mirror just as Darcy predicted. So as he left his bedroom with a yawn so wide that his sleepy eyes involuntarily closed, he didn't see the eye roll Negosonic Teenage Warhead gave him when she walked by eating her granola bar. If he had seen that he would have said something biting and so would she, and they'd never stop, so that could be considered a good thing.

Logan was already late, so he made a quick pit stop by the kitchen to grab something to eat. There Peter and Bobby were eating their bowls of cereal, their classes not due to start until the afternoon. They stopped eating mid-chew and watched Logan pour himself a cup of coffee. He hated the stuff, but he needed it this morning. Tipping in a bit of whiskey he pulled out from one of the cabinets above the refrigerator, he had not said a word to his fellow X-Men and they had not said a word to him, though he knew they were staring. They were probably surprised at his audacity to dare to get a cup of coffee even though his class started half an hour ago. Logan couldn't find it in him to give enough of a shit, though, to pay attention to them or care. So that why when he walked out of the kitchen swallowing his spiked coffee, he flat out ignored Colossus and Iceman giggle like teenagers girls either.

Nose-deep in his coffee, Logan heard Hank boom at him too loudly and with too much cheer, "Morning Logan. Late start?" His smile was way too wide to be tolerated, and his laugh could rival Santa Claus' in jolliness. It was too early for that kind of optimistic sunshine crap.

Grumpy and grouchy Logan was so disgusted with the chipperness in Hank's voice that he didn't hear Kitty's voice whisper to Rogue when he passed by them, "Wow, he's totally whipped." He was too sleepy to pay attention, all of his focus on not spilling the hot coffee on himself or burning his tongue.

His irritability ran so high that it wasn't until he caught Jean's eye as he passed that he realized something was wrong. Ever since he started dating Darcy, Jean had started to avoid him and really that had been one of the best things to happen to Logan. But now she was looking at him with such anger that her face started to turn such a shade of tomato red that she rivaled her hair color. Scott, who was never too far behind Jean anyway, soon caught up to her, and when he saw that she was looking at Logan he opened him mouth to say something, and then outright laughed in Logan's face instead. Before Logan could say something cutting and demand why he was laughing, Scott took Jean by the elbow and guided her away, still laughing. He was probably crying from laughing so hard, but who can tell behind his glasses anyway?

Thrown off by Cyke's behavior more than he was by Jean's fury, Logan was unprepared when Pietro suddenly rushed by him. He was almost knocked off his feet, but was instead knocked into a wall. At least his coffee was okay and didn't even spill over the sides of the mug. "Watch it, Quickie!" The Wolverine snarled at nothing but a gale force wind that buffeted his hair back.

Suddenly there was Pietro, standing right in front him before he could even blink his eye. The silver-haired speedster looked at him and then snorted before he suddenly sped away again. In his wake he taped a piece of paper to Logan's forehead, and he ripped it off and balled it in his fist angrily before shoving it in his right backpocket and continuing on his way to class, mumbling under his breath about what a pain in the ass that kid has been ever since Jane went out of town on a quick trip assisting the Avengers with an army of Ultrons. Stupid Stark. Logan couldn't believe that Darcy actually dated that asshole in the 90s.

Now on his guard, Logan's cantankerous nature was more riled up now than ever before as suspiciously glared at anyone who passed by. Forge, the school's personal one-man Geek squad, nervously try to approach him, but Logan's visage was so severe that Forge didn't say anything. He just immediately turned around and walked away as fast he could without calling it running. Even Storm, who took none of Logan's shit, only gave Logan a strange look before she shook her head and entered her classroom, firmly shutting the door behind her. Logan figured they were all probably giving him shit for being late. Ororo was rigid about demanding attendance from her students so she probably expected the same of her teammates as well.

Finally making it to class with only five minutes left, Logan didn't say anything. Instead he just threw himself in his desk, surly-tempered and even a little sullen. His coffee had gone cold and then his coffee cup had gone empty too on top of that. This just wasn't a good morning for him. The only silver lining he had in his cloud were the kisses from Darcy, but the more and more his day progressed, the more he wished he stayed in bed.

As soon as he had entered him classroom there had been a flurry of whispers. He had expected to garner as much because of his late arrival. But the longer he sat there, boring holes into the desks with the harsh glare of his eyes and moodily wishing that his papers would grade themselves, the more the whispers increased in volume and intensity until finally he was forced to look up at them. Normally when he glared, they'd fall into a hush, but now it was different. It wasn't so much as a 'be quiet or he'll kill you' as much as it was everyone holding their breath at once, waiting for him to do something. Did they honestly expect him to teach them with only two minutes to spare? They were asking too much.

Up until that moment, the class hadn't talked with Logan and Logan hadn't talked with him. Then Jubilee, a good students with high hopes of becoming an X-Men in the near future, waved her hand in the air. While Logan was one of her favorite teachers, she also caused a lot of trouble in his class, too, which is why he more than a little weary when he called on her, "What is it, Jubes? Do I have blood on my face."

"Um, no, I don't think it's blood, Wolvie." She popped her pink bubblegum at him and then continued to smack it around her mouth as she chattered, "If it is then that's pretty weird, but hey I'm not gonna kinkshame you or Professor Darcy."

Confusion wrinkled his brow now instead of his frown of crankiness. "What's she got to do with this?" Normally the students were good about keeping out of his personal business, and Darcy was a popular teacher because she made a topic as uncomfortable as sex seem less icky. However, Jubilation Lee had the gift of sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"Nothing." Jubilee quickly shut up.

"No, no. You brought her up, Jubilee. Why don't you cut the crap and share with the class what you were going to tell me, huh?" Logan's notorious short-temper was about to make an appearance.

Nervously, Jubilee blew a bubble to stall. Eventually, she spoke up again, talking very fast, "Well, you obviously don't own a mirror, do ya, Wolvie?"

Gobsmacked, Logan growled, "I knew you were crazy, but I never took you to be suicidal. You must be if you're going to call me ugly to my face." He never asked for much, but he did demand respect.

"No, no, no!" Jubilee squeaked. "Look, Wolvie, don't kick me off the team for this but just look okay? I didn't do it so I don't deserve a detention. I'm just helping you out." She was babbling now, anxious. Without waiting for an answer she jumped out of her seat and came around to his side of the desk. Sticking her phone is his face; she took a picture with the flash on, and then handed her phone to him. For all her bravado, though, her hand shook when she passed the phone over.

Snatching it from her, he glared down at the picture she took of him and then glared so more. He glared and he glared, until he started breathing heavily and Jubilee quickly had to take her phone back from him before he attempted to crush it in his hand or accidentally stab it through with her claws. As the girl escaped out of the classroom when the bell rang to signal dismissal, Logan roared at his emptying classroom, "DARCY!"

Charging through the crowd of students trying to enter his classroom, Logan stomped broodily across the hall and threw open Darcy's classroom door. Her children flooded out and nearly trampled him, but he stood his ground like an immovable boulder in a rushing river. When the last child trickled out, he stepped in and slammed the door closed behind him. As an afterthought he locked the door, too. "So it was you."

"Logan?" Darcy mimicked him softly from where she sat on her desk, legs crossed neatly and hands folded over her knee. "Is there a reason you locked the door to my class preventing my students from learning about the joy of sex?" Her tone was still mocking as she continued, "Do you need a private lesson, baby cakes? Having trouble finding the clitoris again?"

Despite how badly he wanted to prove her wrong for taunting him that way – especially since she damn well knew that he knew where the clitoris was – he barreled through her teasing the heart of the matter of why he was here in the first place. "Why did you do this?" Logan pointed at his forehead, jabbing the lipstick stain in the shape of kiss Darcy left behind from this morning. He felt like a damn fool.

Her answering laugh, normally one of his favorite sounds because it was so contagious, was now like a witch's cackle to him. She was far too gleeful as she defended herself, "I didn't exactly, do it on purpose Carcajou."

The movement of her re-crossing her legs nearly made Logan look down just to see if her skirt was riding up her thick thighs, but he caught himself at the last minute, realizing that was exactly what she wanted. Instead of continuing to get angry, because she would only make him feel bad about yelling at her later, he pouted, "Everyone was laughing at me."

Immediately, her disposition shifted and she was contrite. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, sweet baby. I told you this morning to get up, that way you'd have the time to catch it and clean your face, but you were just so tired and peaceful looking that I couldn't disturb you any further. Otherwise I would have wet a bath cloth and soaped you clean myself, darling heart. At least it wasn't on your lips. You'd look like a clown in drag, but instead you look like…like…" she tried searching for a word, but quickly gave up. Opening her arms to him, she called, "Come over here and I'll wipe it off for you, sweetheart. No tricks, I promise."

Smug now that he had gotten her to coddle him instead of teasing him finally like he had wanted to do with her this morning, Logan easily walked over and allowed her to pull him into her arms. She used a tissue she had on her desk to wipe it clean, but he wouldn't let her use her spit even though she rolled her eyes at that. "You know I've used my spit on you elsewhere." Still, she did as she asked and had the lipstick stain gone in no time.

Once she had assured him he was clean, Logan took him thumb and ran it across her lips and then kissed her. She moaned with surprised into his mouth and eventually pulled back for air, gasping in question, "Now you'll have lipstick on your mouth, Logan."

"Doesn't matter. Everyone saw it on my forehead already." He was laconic and he was determined to get her to make love him now like she had the last three mornings they've had together. "Besides," Logan started to insinuate, his breath sinfully hot and damp against the shell of her ear, "the door to your class is locked. The students' tongues are probably already wagging about what we're doing in here."

"That doesn't mean we have to prove them right," Darcy hissed, not angry but rather just very pleased when Logan's teeth tugged at her earlobe.

After that they didn't talk again until Darcy had shoved her hands in the backpockets of his jeans to cup his round ass. In the right backpocket was a crumpled piece of paper, and she pulled it out, confused. "Got a girl's number, huh?"

Logan only shrugged and watched her unfold it and smooth out all the creases. Looking down at the paper, he read in Quicksilver's handwriting, "Grandma's boy." Looking up at Darcy whose face was pink not with arousal but from holding back her giggles, Logan barked, "What the fuck?" All Darcy could do was laugh riotously and then pull him in for another kiss that she placed smack dab on the middle of his forehead. "Come here, grumpy baby, and get some more kissy-kissy!"


End file.
